When a mobile device, for example, a cellular phone, is out of range of its network signal, it has little or no reception. The problem users face is that typically, when a cell phone is in a “no service” area, it drains its battery power. The consumption of battery power is usually attributed to the cell phone actively searching for a System Identification Code (SID) on a control channel, a special frequency that the cell phone uses to communicate with its service provider. The cell phone frequently and continually checks for a communications signal until it is within range of a coverage area and in doing so the cell phone significantly drains its battery power.